


豌豆曼达

by Batsy7



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mini Mandalorian, Multi, Omega Din Djarin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: 卡拉捏着棉签在迷你曼达洛人的屁股里小幅度进出，“这个力道合适吗？”她问。“呜……”曼达洛人呜咽着说不出话，双腿颤抖着在棉签下抵达一次又一次高潮。迷你曼达洛人被以各种方法吃掉，ABO肉文，无视逻辑。《拇指曼达》镜像（黄）文。
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Fennec Shand
Kudos: 11





	豌豆曼达

曼达洛人不确定这一切是如何发生的。那时候他们正在分散检查这艘曾经属于吉迪恩的轻型巡洋舰，然后他进入了一个看起来像实验室的房间，他记得的最后一件事是被明亮的光线笼罩。等他清醒过来，周遭的一切事物都好像被放大了几十倍。

但他很快意识到，不是别的东西被放大了，而是他被缩小了。曼达洛人用喷气背包在实验室里转了一圈，也没看出个所以然。事情不妙，曼达洛人想，但没什么是不能解决的。曼达洛人飞出实验室，完成了属于他的那部分巡检，甚至还用镭射枪杀了一个漏网白兵。

身体变小，但本领还在！曼达洛人把枪揣回去，满意地想。

但缩小毕竟带来很多不便，他不了解实验室的秘密，但有人知道。

不，不是吉迪恩。是波巴跟他们汇合的时候顺便带过来的那个克隆人科学家，好像叫……珀辛？

“哇噢……你好小啊……”科学家趴在牢房的地板上，隔着透明的屏障兴致勃勃观察曼达洛人。

“这是你们在做的实验，不是吗？”

“实际上，我是个克隆工程师，放大缩小这方面的研究属于物理工程师那边……”科学家看到迷你曼达洛人掏出了枪，这看起来很可爱，但也挺危险，他往后缩了缩，举起双手，“……不过我的确了解一些浅显的原理，比如这一类的效用都是暂时的，维持不了多久，大概几天吧。”

“不用担心。”科学家安慰他，“顺便问一下，我要被关到什么时候？我保证不再参与这些前帝国军僚的秘密实验了，你们会放我离开吗？”

“等我们安顿下来以后，你会被转交给新共和国。”

“新共和国？交给谁？我不知道你清不清楚，不过新共的内政一团糟……嘿，曼达洛人？”尺寸缩小的一个好处是非常便于隐匿。眨眼间，珀辛就失去了曼达洛人的踪迹了，他垂头丧气靠着墙壁坐下来，小声说：“Dank Farrik！”

得到了专业人士的保证，曼达洛人终于放下心来。但就在他返回舰桥的路上，一种熟悉又陌生的高热让他骂了句脏话：忘了发情期快到了！

“所以，事情就是这样。过几天我就会恢复正常，只是有一个问题……”曼达洛人在舰桥上给其他人汇报情况，其他人里包括卡拉，波巴，芬妮克，博卡坦和科斯卡。

“缩小的暗剑怎么办？”博卡坦用两根手指捏着牙签粗细的暗剑柄拎起来看了看，又很嫌弃地放下了。

“……好吧，两个问题。暗剑问题和我的发情期问题。”

曼达洛人深吸一口气，“其实我是个Omega。”

“我们知道。”在场没有Alpha表示震惊。

“你们知道？怎么知道的？我有按时注射抑制剂。”

“是这样的，曼达，我一直想跟你说来着……”卡拉尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“除了发情期，Omega和Alpha还有独特的信息素。只要闻到信息素，很容易判断一个人的性种。只有你一个人的鼻子坏了……你闻不到别人的，但是我们能闻到你。”

“所以你们……还有其他的Alpha一直都知道？”难怪有几次alpha目标想舔他。

波巴耸了耸肩，“你从来没掩饰过自己的信息素，男孩。”

“好吧，我是个Omega，而我的发情期快要到了。”（“这个我们也知道。”）

“通常我都是注射抑制剂来度过，但是我没有把抑制剂带在身上，然后我在这船上找到的抑制剂都太大了……根本没法用。”曼达洛人比划了一下比自己手臂细不了多少的针管，“总之……我可能需要在这里，度过一次发情期了。”

“我们是Alpha，男孩，”波巴说，“我可以吃一些Alpha的抑制剂，但即便如此，你的发情期还是会影响我们，事情可能会……稍微有些失控。”

“我知道，没关系。再说了，我这个尺寸，你们又能做什么呢？”

事实证明，曼达洛人大错特错了。

卡拉是第一个下手的，虽然曼达洛人隐约记得是自己乞求了些什么。总之，他们待在一个厕所隔间里，曼达洛人跪在卡拉手心里，裤子褪到了膝盖。卡拉用一根棉签捅进了曼达洛人的后穴里，棉签很快就被浸满了液体，搅动的时候发出轻微的水声。“这个力度怎么样？这样呢？”卡拉假装体贴地询问曼达洛人，却只能得到难耐的呻吟和小声的呜咽。最后卡拉自己撸着射在了曼达洛人双腿上，然后用棉签沾着精液捅进曼达洛人发红的穴口。

第二个使用迷你曼达洛人的人是波巴。这个赏金猎人的老二尺寸可观，勃起后微微向上弯曲，正好适合曼达洛人半裸着趴在上面。他双腿分开骑跨在上面，双臂抱住这根大家伙磨蹭，用身体给阴茎的主人来了个手活。他甚至饥渴地抬起头盔去舔舐龟头和马眼，结果被射了一脸。这下清理可麻烦了……曼达洛人发情期的大脑里闪过这个念头，然后又低下头，舔舐那些浓稠的精液。

当Alpha跟一个发情期的Omega搅合在一起，信息素很容易就会暴露这一点。其他人很快就知道了卡拉和波巴对曼达洛人做的事情。就连博卡坦都开始问“那个可口的小饼干去哪了”的时候，Alpha们才意识到曼达洛人躲了起来。

但他的藏身之处显然不太保险。芬妮克打开一个餐盒，却发现米饭上面不止躺着蔬菜肉快，还有一只迷你曼达洛人。他半裸着身体，双腿打开折叠到腹部，在盒子被打开时下意识地用一只手挡住头盔的目镜，同时后穴里 “啵”地一声挤出去一颗豌豆。

“原来你在这里啊……”芬妮克用筷子拨弄掉出来的豌豆，那上面沾满曼达洛人的淫液，亮晶晶的，“你是躲在这里，还是被人关进来的？”

曼达洛人没有回答，很显然他已经在盒子自己用屁股吃豌豆有一会儿了，芬妮克甚至不知道他还是不是清醒的。多半不是。芬妮克看着曼达洛人不停收缩的穴口，那里因为过度使用而微微红肿，可爱得嘟起一圈，豌豆被挤出来后就没能合拢。如果她靠的足够近就能听见曼达洛人因为被人发现而羞耻地哭泣，还夹杂着一些曼达洛语。但并不是说她在乎这个。

芬妮克用筷子的顶端戳进曼达洛人收缩的后穴，感觉到一些小的硬块，“你到底放进去几颗，饥渴的小东西？”筷子细小的尖端比豌豆小多了，芬妮克用它轻轻拨动曼达洛人屁股里的豌豆，饶有兴趣地看着迷你曼达洛人腹部因此而隆起。

“不……”曼达洛人开始反抗，他试着合拢双腿，但是芬妮克的筷子比他动作快，抢先一步夹住他的脚腕往两侧压，“别乱动，Omega。”

“你真的太小了……”芬妮克像逗弄玩具一样用筷子拨弄曼达洛人，只要他动一动手脚，就会立刻被筷子压制，如果他反抗得剧烈一点，甚至会被筷子抽在皮肤上，留下一道道红肿的痕迹。“真是太可爱了……”芬妮克赞赏道。她用了抑制剂，所以才能不紧不慢地玩弄一个发情期的Omega，不过即便如此，她吞咽了一下口水，博卡坦是对的，曼达洛人的确是“一块可口的小饼干”。

“你想要更多吗？”芬妮克夹起外面的一颗豌豆，很容易就塞进了曼达洛人松软的小穴，把里面的不知道几颗豌豆顶得更深了。曼达洛人哆嗦着屁股发出小声呜咽，阴茎抖动着吐出一点水。

“或者这对你来说太多了？”芬妮克快速把豌豆抽了出来，红色的肠肉被带出来一点，又很快缩回去，凄惨的小穴像濒死人类的喘息那样剧烈地痉挛颤动，她甚至能看到下一颗豌豆的一点轮廓，被推挤出来又被吸回去。小小的曼达洛人反弓起腰部发出一声长长的悲鸣。

芬妮克一只手伸进了裤子里握住老二撸动，“我还是希望能用自己的身体部位干你。”她伸出小指比了比，摇了摇头，“不行，还是太大了。”

“不过你既然选择了豌豆，”芬妮克的视线扫过餐盒里剩下的几颗豌豆，“不如你自己来把它们吃完吧。”她按住了试图逃跑的曼达洛人披风，把他重新拎回餐盒。

“我用的棉签，你们呢？”

“我用了豌豆，还有米粒，以及其他的一些食物。”

“哇哦，听起来不错，你让他把用完的食物吃掉了吗？”

“我给他用了去掉针管的注射器，尺寸刚好，各种液体都能弄进去，还能顺便补充水分。”

“我给他塞了他自己的枪……”

脚步声传来，几个人立刻停止了讨论。恢复原状的曼达洛人扫视着他们，他怀疑这些窃窃私语跟他有关，但没有证据。发情期结束后他才恢复正常尺寸，然后卧床两天才能勉强正常行走。关于他变小的时候Alpha不能用阴茎操他这件事，他是对的。问题是所有能被塞进去的小部件被这群兴奋过头的Alpha们尝了个遍。甚至因为发情期的关系，他的记忆也不甚清楚，他大概记得被什么操过，但是具体是谁干的就不好说了。何况，他是那个在发情期之前说没关系的人，就算知道是谁又能怎么样呢。

曼达洛人叹了口气，“接下来我们去哪？”

End


End file.
